Many portable electronic devices are powered by batteries. Rechargeable batteries are often used to avoid the cost of replacing conventional dry-cell batteries and to conserve precious resources. However, recharging batteries with conventional rechargeable battery chargers requires access to an alternating current (AC) power outlet, which is sometimes not available or not convenient. It is therefore desirable to derive power for mobile portable electronics via electromagnetic radiation. Some systems for wireless charging via electromagnetic radiation have been disclosed.
Some wireless power delivery environments include multiple wireless charging systems that are each capable of providing wireless power to wireless devices within range. In many cases, the wireless power delivery ranges of the wireless charging systems overlap resulting in more than one charger that is capable of providing a wireless device with power. In such cases, the multi-charger environments tend to result in unbalanced pairings between wireless devices and the wireless power transmission systems. That is, some wireless charging systems might be under-utilized while others provide power to a maximum number of allowable wireless devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.